Beka's bad day
by Lauriena
Summary: sometimes you find yourself wishing that home would stop changing and a bad day would just end


title- Hope for Tomorrow  
Summary-beka has a bad day  
rating pg at most  
author lauriena  
  
Beka executed flight pattern Delta Alpha Phi at my mark, mark." Dylan's voice commanded from just behind the pilot's consul. I hate it when people look over my shoulder when I am flying. Shifting the threads of the slipstream, I head off in the flight plan Delta Alpha whatever. "Beka what are you doing?" Dylan yells as we hit the threads of the stream, I can feel Andromeda hitting the side as we start a spiral. I disengage from slipstream before more problems occur. "Rommie report."  
  
"Minimal damage to decks 3 and 4. Repair teams are on their way."  
  
"Expect repair time."  
  
"repairs should continue into the Gamma shift but if the Beta shifts remains on all repairs should be done by 1400"  
  
"See to it." Rommie disappeared from the screen replaced by the endless area of blank space we had been dumped into.  
  
"Beka, why did you execute that turn."  
  
"Cause you told me too."  
  
"No I told you to execute flight pattern Delta Alpha Phi, that was no where near that flight plan." 

_That would require me to know what flight plan Delta Alpha Phi whatever is._

 "When I tell you to adjust course 60 degrees," 

_So that's what he meant, why can't we just say that. I am so sick of periodical. This isn't an old common wealth ship._

"I don't except my best pilot to send us into the side of the stream," 

_I know I screwed up, I don't need this in front of the new perfect bridge crew._

 "Beka please review ship memos so that you are up to date on new commands." 

_More ship memos, why does it seem I spend my whole day reviewing ship memos. I know how to fly but I can't with all these new commands. _

"Take a break and report back at the beginning of your next shift." 

_Great screwed up so bad that I don't even get to finish my shift, Dylan doesn't trust me to not screw up sitting in a chair and waiting for repairs to be done. Then again I might not figure out what gamma phi means and send the whole ship back into a black hole._  
  
I wandered down to the mess to sulk with a large cup of hot chocolate. The place was crawling with new crew. I feel like I am drowning in a game of name and face soup. I finally make my way to the food only to find out there is no hot chocolate left. So I give into some coffee, only to turn into some new nameless face and get it spilled down the front of my shirt. Score another one for this day. When the burning stops and the apologies are done I head towards my quarters to finish sulking alone.  
  
Its in the hallway that I spot Harper walking and talking with a bunch of those faceless crew members. "Hey boss, what happen with the stream, just trying to create more work for your's truelly"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"You know just cause we got more people to do repairs doesn't mean I need more repairs to do."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." I say with a big fake smile, just wanting to escape.  
  
"Well I got to get going, see ya later boss" The trio continues down the hallway. Why has Harper managed to fit in with the new crew and system and I just can't.  
  
One more hallway and I am safe in my room and home free. Shower, new shirt and bed, that's all I want. Sitting down for a moment to review my to-do list I find 40 new memos waiting my reading and immediate knowledge. Errr I can't do this. I want to go back to the maru and just get away but I had to say it could go through some routine maintenance. And of course because of my little screw up today its going to take even longer. I sigh and look longingly at my bed when the door chimes. "Come on in." I say trying to keep out the sigh.  
  
"Hey Beka!' Trance says as she enters the room holding a small plant. 

_I can't deal with Trance right now, I don't need girl talk, I need to be alone. _

" I heard about what happened." 

_Ya the whole ship heard, news travels faster than when we only had five people on board. I want Rev, I want purple Trance, I want the old Andromeda, or maybe even the days on the maru. I just want this nightmare to end and my life to be normal again. I want to feel normal again, instead of like a stranger on the ship that has been home for 3 years._

 "I wanted to offer you this plant, it has some trouble adjusting to the new plants that where brought on board with the new crew. I thought it might do better somewhere else."  
  
"Trance I will just screw it up again."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that, just water it and talk to it once in a while."  
  
"Trance,"  
  
"Beka you will do fine, it's a simple plant. It takes little to care for it, and soon it will bloom again."  
  
"You trust me with one of your plants."  
  
"I think you will do fine with Dayshaun."

_ Great another round of name soup this time with a stupid plant_. "Dayshaun?"  
  
"It means hope, A pretty thing that sometimes takes effort to find. Thought it fit Dayshaun well."  
  
"Thanks Trance, afraid I don't have much use for hope."  
  
"Anytime you are wishing for change there is hope, hope that things will improve, hope that tomorrow will come, hope that today's mistakes are lessons that won't bare repeating." 

Somehow a smile comes to my face as I see what Trance is doing. Trance leaves and as the door closes tears quietly come to my face. The cascade of uncontrolled sobs follow, but deep down I know, tomorrow will be better . I can right my mistakes.


End file.
